Famous
by BlackRosie
Summary: When Helia breaks up with Flora for Krystal,she's broken and leaves to Miami.It's been 9 years since that day. When the Winx & Speacialists along with Krystal,they have come for Roxy & Andy's Wedding,until one thing stops them on the way to there apartment,is Flora performing at the FMB. Helia wants Flora back,Is it to late? Or Does he still hold her heart? A Flora/OC/Krystal/Helia
1. Leaving

Famous

When Helia breaks up with Flora for Krystal, she's broken and leaves to 's been 9 years since that day. When the Winx & Speacialists along with Krystal with some of the Winx with kids, they have come to visit for Roxy & Andy's Wedding,until one thing stops them in there tracks a billboard of the one and only ROCKSTAR FLORA! Helia is missing Flora badly, Is it to Late to get her back? Or Helia does Helia still have her heart?

**9 Years ~ When she was 19**

_*Flora's P.o.v.*_

_'Helia!' I smiled running toward him_

_It was our 5th Anniversary Today and I was so happy_

_'Flora...' He sighs looking at me_

_'What's wrong Helia?' I say looking at him_

_'Flora it's just that...' Helia sighs looking at the ground_

_'HELIA!' I hear someone yell and look up to see Krystal 'Babe? Did you tell her yet?' She says_

_'Y-your breaking up with me?' I whimper_

_'Flora it's not what you...' Helia says_

_I pull away from his grip and run away back to Alfea_

_'FLORA!' I hear Helia scream as I run away_

_I ran into Alfea, I heard people yelling_

_'FLORA WAIT!' I hear Helia yell_

_'Flora? What's wrong!' _

_'Flora!'_

_'Is she ok?'_

_I ignored it all and just kept running to the dorm and slammed the door open_

_My eyes were blurry but I could make out who was in there_

_'Flo? What's the matter?' I hear what sounds like Bloom says_

_'H-Helia broke up with me...for Krystal!' I scream and burst out into tears_

_The door opens and Helia is standing there_

_'Flora...' He sighs_

_I run into my dorm room and lock the door_

_'Flora!' Helia yells_

_I sunk down to the ground as soon as I walked in_

_'LIAR! YOU SAY YOU LOVE HER AND BREAK UP WITH HER FOR KRYSTAL!' I hear Musa scream_

_'GET OUT!' I hear Aisha yell_

_'You girls don't understand' I hear Helia groan_

_ I exhaled at sat up silently opening the door_

_'Wanna know what I understand?' I say walking up to Helia_

_'Your a liar, also Happy Anniversary you jerk!' I scream throwing a promise ring he gave me before as tears rolled down my cheeks_

_'NOW GET OUT!' I'm barely able to choke out_

_He sighs and walks out as I walk back to my bedroom and just cry_

_'Flora? C'mon Flora open the door' I hear Musa sigh_

_I don't want to stay here anymore, I need a new life I think as I get up and grab my suitcase from my closet and start packing_

_I finished packing my stuff and walked over to the balcony_

_'Fly Leaf' I sighed as a giant leaf appeared in front of me as I hopped on_

_I zoomed off, looking down at the balcony door_

_'Bye Winx...I'm Sorry' I sighed _

_*End*_

*Flora's P.o.v.* ~ Now 28

I sighed as I looked back at the bracelet

'So many memories' I sigh

'Flo?' I hear someone say and look up to see Luke

'Yea Babe?' I say getting up

'Uhm you have a invitation' He says as I get up and take the letter

Luke had dirty blonde hair with kind blue eyes

I opened the letter and smiled as I saw familiar names

_To whom it may concern you are invited to Roxy & Andy's Wedding_

_Please Wear Green, The Date of The Wedding is January 15 at 's Catholic Church from 4 to 12pm_

_P.s. Flora! I want you to be a bridesmaid please come meet me at the Fruitty Music Bar later today if you have time_

_Love Ya!_

_Roxy_

I smiled as I closed the letter

'Babe? What's today?' I say turning to Luke

'The 10th Hun' He smiles 'Also you need to get dressed,your limo will be here in a few hours to take you to your next performance' He says kissing me

'I have to get going,you know how directors are love' He smiles

I sighed as I walked up to the bedroom and pulled open my doors to reveal the walk in closet

I pulled out a light pink loose tank top with the words 'Loveable' on it and a white strapless top, I pulled out my light blue torn skinnies and found my ankle high boots, I put my hair in a up-do curling my bangs and ran out just in time to catch the limo

I smiled as the chaufer opened the door and I walked in, I looked back at the house at the gate closed

I dozed off, it was going to be a long drive from Miami to Gardenia

**With the Winx & Speacialists**

'Girls! Girls!' Stella smiles with a invitation in her hand

'What Stella!' Bloom says ready to attack

'ROXY'S GETTING MARRIED!' Stella squeels

'REALLY! WHEN!' Bloom smiles

'The 15th' Stella smiles

'WE HAVE TO TELL THE GIRLS!' Bloom smiles running out to find the rest of the Winx sitting there

'Girls! Roxy is getting married!' Bloom smiles as Stella shows them the invitation

'Cool, are we going?' Aisha asks

'OF COURSE WE ARE!' Bloom and Stella scream

'Ok Ok What's with all th screaming?' Sky says coming through the door as the rest of the Speacialists walk in

'ROXY IS GETTING MARRIED!' Bloom smiles

'Oh cool' Riven grins

'On the 15th' Tecna says 'Which is about 5 days from now'

'Get packing let's leave TONIGHT!' Sky smiles

'Really Sky?' Bloom smiles

'Of course' Sky smiles

'Helia! Your here!' Krystal screams from the hall

'Yea I am' He smiles hugging her as the rest of the Winx glare

'Where are you guys going?' Krystal asks

'Gardenia, for a friends wedding' Stella smiles handing her the invite

'Oh Roxy! She's getting married! May I come?' Krystal smiles

'Ok...' Bloom sighs 'Get packing were leaving tonight'

'Great!' Krystal smiles 'I'll be right back Helia' As she runs off The Winx glare and glare at Helia

'Girls look...' Helia says

'YOUR THE REASON FLORA'S GONE!' Musa yells

'Muse...' Riven says holding her as she cries

'It's been 9 years since Flora left Riven!' Musa whimpers

'One way to get me mad is just forget about her like she's NOTHING!' Musa yells at Helia

'Look I never forgot about Flora, she still has my heart...' Helia sighs

'LIES!' Musa yells

'Musa if you'll just listen...' Helia sighs

'Fine, 1 Reason Why I Should Forgive You? Why We Should Forgive You? FOR BREAKING FLORA'S HEART!' Musa screams

'I'm a prince, and my parents said I couldn't marry a comminer, Flora never let me finish that day she ran off and I'm just as hurt as she was' Helia sighs

'Oh...' Musa says calming down 'Helia look I'm sorry' Musa sighs hugging him

'Why don't we start packing huh?' Sky smiles

'Let's get back to Red Fountain and pack we'll meet you back here at maybe 6 ish' Sky smiles as they walk out

'Bye guys' Bloom smiles as they walk out

'Girls Let's get packing!' Bloom grins running into her room closing the door

Bloom walks over to Flora's old bed and starts to cry

'I miss you Flora' Bloom sighs as she grabs her suitcase and starts to pack


	2. Flowers & Thorns

**With Flora**

I smile as I see the Frutti Music Bar come into view as the chaufer opens the door for me

'Flora!' I hear someone scream and turn to see Roxy running towards me

'Hey Roxy' I smile and hug her as I see Andy close behind

'Here for the wedding?' She smiles

'Wouldn't miss it, also I have a performance today at the Gardenia Center' I smile

'Oh, I wish I could come' She sighs sadly

'I'm just waiting for my band to get here, and here they come' I smirk as a tour bus with the name 'Flowers and Thorns' on it

I smile as I walk up to the bus as 3 guys and 2 girls walk out

'Roxy this is my band' I smile

'Allow us to introduce ourselves' One of the guys say to Roxy

'I'm Dylan' My lead guitarist smiles

'Jake' My bass guitar/etc player smirks

'I'm D'Angelo' My drummer sighs

'Krystal' My violinist,etc giggles

'And I'm Nikolai there agent' Nikolai smiles

'How about we give you guys a little performance here at the Frutti Music Bar' I smile

'Do we have time Nikolai?' I say turning to her

'About 30 minutes Flora' She sighs

'Ok then, Is it ok with you Roxy?' I say turning to her

'Of course it's ok I'll go tell my dad' She smiles running inside

'Great!' I smile 'Get the instruments down!' I yell as they unload the instruments

'Flora? What songs are we going to do?' D'Angelo asks staring at the trunk full of instruments

'Since it's a 20 minute drive to Gardenia Center, maybe just one song?' I say

'So Fix A Heart?' Dylan says

'Yea' I nod as they start unloading the instruments we need

I smile as I look at the beach 'This will be a fun day' I smile as I walk towards the bus to get my microphone and walk inside

**With the Winx & Speacialists**

*Musa's P.o.v.*

'Ready to go?' I say as we have our luggage near by

'Ready' The speacialists nod

We all grab hands as we teleport to Gardenia and we land right in front of the Frutti Music Bar

'Girls? Does that say what I think it says?' Riven asks pointing to the bus in front of the Frutti Music Bar

'Flowers and Thorns' Timmy is able to make out

'Let's check it out' Bloom smiles walking towards the Frutti Music Bar

We hear it getting louder as were finally close enough we hear this

'Hello People of Gardenia! I'm Flora as you know and were going to sing a little song for you guys!' I hear a voice scream that is soon enough drowned out by screams

'Flora?' Helia says as we walk inside we see Flora standing there in front of a microphone as she sees us she sighs sadly as a tear rolls down her cheek

'This is for a guy, who broke my heart'

Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato

It's probably what's best for you  
I only want the best for you  
and if I'm not the best  
then you're stuck

I tried to sever ties  
and I ended up with wounds to bind  
like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band aids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart

Even now I know what's wrong  
how could I be so sure  
if you never say what you feel, feel

I must have held you hand so tight  
you didn't have the will to fight  
I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band aids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart

ohhh ohhh...  
yeah ohhh..yeah

You must be a miracle worker  
swearing up and down you can fix  
what's been broken yeah  
please don't get my hopes up no no  
baby tell me how could you be so cruel

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby I just ran out of band aids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart

Baby I just ran out of band aids  
I don't even know where to start  
cause you can bandage the damage  
you never really can fix a heart  
oh no no no  
you never really can fix a heart  
oh no no no  
you never really can fix a heart

oh hoo ohhh  
oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh ho oh oh oh

You never really can fix my heart

*Flora's P.o.v.*

I sighed as I walked off stage

'Flora we have time for one more song' Nikolai says

'Alright...' I nod as I walk back up and to the guys

'Catching my Breath' I tell them and they nod

I sigh

'This is something I wrote a few days ago, I hope you like it' I sigh as I look over to Helia and hold back my tears

⊱ ⊰ I don't wanna be left behind ⊱ ⊰  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

[Pre-Chorus]  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

[Chorus]  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now

[Verse 2]  
Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith when it comes around  
I will spent the rest of my life

[Pre-Chorus]  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

[Chorus]  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now

[Middle]  
You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

[Pre-Chorus x2]  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

[Chorus]  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now)

[Pre-Chorus]  
Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

[Chorus]  
Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them let me down, it's all so simple now

I smile as I look at Helia

'Great Flora!' Nikolai smiles 'But we have to get going' She says running outside to the bus

'Guys get the stuff and bring it to the bus I'll meet you guys there, Luke's coming to pick me up and I need to talk to some people' I say as the guys nod grabbing and disassembling everything

I walk up to Roxy

'Hey Roxy thanks for letting us perform here, if you want to come to the concert here's backstage passes alright?' I smile handing her a few

'Thanks Flora' She smiles

'Also tomorrow I'll come back so I can get fitted for the dress alright?' I smile

'Alright' She smiles

'Bye Roxy! Be good to her Andy' I laugh as I run to catch up with the guys running past The Winx and Helia

I accidently bump into Helia

'Sorry' I say and run off

They have Krystal with them, I guess they forgot about me I thought as I ran to the bus

*End of P.o.v.*

~Helia's P.o.v.~

I sighed sadly as I saw Flora run away

'Oh Flora...' I sigh as we walk up to Roxy

'Hey Roxy' Bloom smiles hugging her

'Congrats' Bloom says to Andy

'Is anyone else confused that Flora is here?' Riven says looking at the door

'Flora is a rockstar here, she lives in Miami and has a performance here at the Gardenia Center tonight' Roxy smiles 'She gave me backstage passes, I wish you guys could come but there isnt enough'

'It's alright Roxy' Musa smiles

'We have to get going girls, cause I'm sorta hungry' Brandon laughs

'Alright, you dork' Stella laughs

'Bye Roxy see you later' Bloom smiles 'Winx let's go' Bloom nods as we walk out

Were all surprised to find Flora still there apparently waiting for someone as a black mustang pulls up in front of her and a guy with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes walks out and hugs her

She smiled and pointed at us as he nodded

He walked up to us with something in his hands

'My fiance wanted me to give this to you guys, come to the concert tonight' He smiles handing them to Bloom

'Oh tell her we say Thank you' Bloom sighs

'Tell her yourself' He smiles as Flora walks beside him

'Thanks Flora' Bloom says

'Your Welcome Bloom, I hope you can make it' Flora smiles

'Oh this is Luke, my fiance' Flora smiles

'Luke this is Bloom,Stella,Musa,Tecna,Aisha and Krystal and there boyfriends Sky,Brandon,Riven,Timmy,Roy and Helia...' She sighs

'C'mon Flora we have to get going so your not late alright?' Luke smiles as he holds her hand

*Luke's P.o.v.*

'Bye girls bye guys' Flora smiles

'Nice to meet all of you' I smile and turn to Flora

'Don't you dare' She grins

'I dare' I smirk as I run at Flora and picked her up bridal style

'Put me down' She squirmed but she was laughing as I carried her to the car and put her down as she pouted

'Aw don't go all baby on me' I laugh kissing her

She smiles as she kisses me back

'Let's get going' I smile as I open the door as she walks in and I close it as I go to my side of the car and get in

*Helia's P.o.v.*

The only words that rang in my head were

'This is Luke,my Fiance'

'My Fiance'


	3. The Concert

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

I smile as I watch the black mustang dissapear in the darkness

"Alright girls and guys, let's get ready so we can make it to Flora's concert" I smile

"Where's the apartment?" Krystal asks

"Just a few miles up the road" Stella sighs

"I'll go ask Andy is we can use his car" Sky smiles

*Helia's P.o.v.*

The guys walk off to find Andy,but I stay with the girls

"Krystal, I'll be right back I need to think..." I tell her

"Oh...Alright Helia" She smiles at me as I walk down to the beach and sit in the sand

"Oh Flora..." I sigh staring at the stars covering my face in my hands

I feel a hand touch my shoulder as I look up to see Musa

"Musa?" I say looking at her

"Miss her?" She sighs

I nod as she sits next to me

"Helia? Have you even talked to your parents about Flora" She says looking at the stars too

"No, but when they called me back to Nightly they said 'Son it's almost your time to rule Nightly and you need a queen' I was about to tell them about Flora when my mother said 'We have picked out your fiance', and that's when Krystal came out

"I didn't want Krystal, I want Flora" I sighed sadly

"Well Helia...I think she still loves you like you love her" Musa says

"What makes you say that?" I say looking at Musa

"I know my music, when she sang Fix a Heart she looked at you and when she sang the other I could tell the look in her eyes, she wanted to leave" Musa says

"She has Luke though" I sighed

"And that makes you think she still doesn't miss you!" She yells

"I guess" I sighed

"Helia! LOOK AT THE FACTS! Flora misses you and you miss her, why even question it that you two should be together again" Musa says frustrated

"Not You and Krystal! You and Flora!" She says again

"You have to get her back Helia,because all the girls can tell" Musa sighs

"Tell what?" I say staring at her

"That you miss Flora" Musa smiles patting my back

"Now c'mon we have to go, Flora's concert is at 8 and the apartment is about 30 minutes away, leaving us 30 minutes to get ready because you know Stella" She smiles as she stands up

"Let's go" I smile getting up as we walk back as we see the view of the white truck the girls sitting in the trunk

Musa runs towards the car as I smile and walk towards the door to find the guys squished in the back, Riven sitting in the front and Sky at the wheel. I laugh as I join sitting in the back with the rest of the guys and were off

**With Flora her P.o.v.**

I sigh sadly as I watch Gardenia go by from the window

"Flora?" Luke says as I look up

"Yes?" I smile at him

"You ok?" He says looking at me worried

"I'm perfectly fine..." I sigh

"Don't lie to me Flora" Luke says

"Sorry Luke, it's just that I saw my ex boyfriend there and I just don't want to..." I say exhaling

"Oh,who was it?" Luke says his grip on the wheel tighting

"The one with the dark blue hair and matching eyes" I say

"The one with the pink haired girl?" He says questionally

"Yea..." I whimper as I wipe a tear

We come up to the Gardenia Center as I open my door

"Get going Flora, I'll be there in a sec I need to park" Luke smiles as I close the door and walk toward the band

"Ready for the sound check?" I say scaring Nikolai as I laugh

"Yea, the guys have gotten the instruments inside, so let's get going" Nikolai says worried

"We have 1 hour for make-up,outfits,song selection and the sound check so let's get going!" She yells exasperated pushing me inside

*Luke's P.o.v.*

I finally found a parking spot I sigh as I start walking towards Gardenia Center,all I could think about was that guy

If he tries to take Flora away from me, I'll murder him I think my hands balling up in fists as I walk to the guys dressing room and meet up with Nikolai

"Luke are you alright?" She says

"I'm fine" I say

"No your not, calm down Luke" Nikolai says "What's the matter?" She says sitting me down on the couch

"Flora's ex boyfriend was at the Frutti Music Bar and I'm just worried she will fall for him again" I say buring my face in my hands "On the way here she was sad because she saw him again and I just...don't want to lose Flora" I sigh tears rolling down my cheeks

"You won't Luke she loves you, your her fiance and if she still loved him she would've left you already" Nikolai smiles as I look up at her with hatred in my eyes

"Sorry... She sighs

"I'm sorry too, but you do have a point" I sigh

"I just don't want to lose her that's all" I say buring my face in my hands

"And you won't Luke" She smiles patting my back

**With the Winx & Speacialists**

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

"Hurry up Stella!" I yell

"It takes a while to be beautiful Bloom!" She yells back

Stella was the only one not ready yet

I look back at everyone else

I wore a light blue blouse with black skinny jeans and black sneakers my hair down and my pass around my neck

Musa wore a red one strapped shirt with black music notes going upwards with black skinny jeans and red knee high converse,her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs out, her pass wrapped around her hand

Tecna wore light green shirt with a black tight vest over it with purple skinny jeans and black sneakers her hair down the pass on her neck

Aisha wore a gray oversized sweatshirt with the words DOLL on it with army green pants and ankle high grudge boots her hair down and pass used as a belt

Krystal wore a light pink blouse with light blue torn skinny jeans and ankle high boots her hair down with a brown headband the pass worn around her neck

The guys wore the outfits they wore when they came

"IT'S A 20 MINUTE DRIVE STELLA!" Aisha yells frustrated

"And it's already 7:30!" Tecna groans

The door finally opens at about 7:35

"How do I look?" Stella grins wearing a cream orange top with poofy sleeves and dark blue jeans her hair teased and heeled brown boots

''Fabulous! Now LET'S GO!" I smile grabbing her hand as we run out to the car with the guys walking behind us

"HURRY UP!" Aisha yells as we were waiting at the car sitting in the trunk already

It was exactly 7:57 when we got there as we ran towards the entrance

"Girls look!" Stella smiles pointing at a sign that said 'VIP only'

"Let's go" Aisha grins running towards the entrance showing the guards the passes

"Where do we go?" I say looking at the two hallways

One of the guards say "Just go to the left hall it leads you to the stage" He says as we nod

"Where does the other hall go?" Musa asks

"To the Flowers and Thorns dressing room" The other guard says

"Oh ok..." Musa sighs

"Let's get going" Musa smiles running towards the hall and bumping into Roxy and Andy

"Roxy!" I smile as I hug her

"Bloom!" Roxy smiles hugging me "It's about to start" She says pointing at the stage as I look to see Flora and her band there

"Here" Andy says handing me a paper

I look at it and it says the songs there going to be doing

_The Gardenia Center Now Presenting _

_Flowers & Thorns_

_First Half_

_~ I Do_

_~ Ours_

_-BREAK-_

_Second Half_

_~ Everytime You Lie ~ With Luke Vizone_

_~ Good Girl_

_~ Impossible_

_-BREAK-_

_Last Song_

_~ I Love You ~ Solo - Flora_

_Enjoy!_

"HELLO GARDENIA!" I hear Flora yell

"WERE FLOWERS AND THORNS!" She yells again

"Our first song is I Do, sent out for my FIANCE!' Flora smiles as she points at her band as the rhythm starts playing

_I Do by Colbie Caillat_

_It's always been about me, myself, and I  
I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time  
I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last  
That was the only way I knew 'til I met you_

You make we wanna say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
Ooh what did I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
Tell me is it only me  
Do you feel the same?  
You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down  
You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now  
Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through

So can we say  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
What more can I get myself into?  
You make we wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family  
Ooh, can we be a family?  
And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you  
And we'll remember when we said  
I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do  
Cause every time before it's been like  
Maybe yes and maybe no  
I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
Just look at what we got ourselves into  
You make we wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
Love you

The crowd screams as do we as she turns and sees us she smiles

"Our next song is Ours" She smiles

_Ours by Taylor Swift_

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs_

Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours

You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine

And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine

_And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours_

And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you

'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours

So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard

And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours

"Ok time for a 5 minute break!" Flora smiles

"We'll be back soon!" She yells again running offstage to us

"GIRLS! I'm glad you made it!" She smiles hugging us

"We wouldn't miss it for the world" Musa smiles

"Flora that was fantastic as usual" Luke smiles from behind us

"Oh Luke" Flora smiles running up to him

She kisses him as Helia stares sadly at the ground

"Flora, time for the second half" Nikolai smiles passing her the microphone

"Alright" She nods running to grab the microphone and back on stage

"Great to be back!" Flora smiles

"Our speacial guest for this next song is my fiance Luke!" Flora smiles

"The song is Everytime You Lie" She smirks at us and we all turn to Helia

_Everytime You Lie by Demi Lovato_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da Da  
Whoo Yeah!  
Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

We stand next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I know what you were thinking  
Before you say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause i'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie

I woke up the next morning  
With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Less trashier more classier  
Then who you prove to be

How long's it gonna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Whoa

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

At night no way  
I won't be sleeping til morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistakes  
Goodbye to cheating

So don't say you're sorry  
Cuz I'm not gonna listen

I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie

Don't say you're sorry  
Everytime you lie  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh

The truth is all that I can hear  
Everytime you lie

At the end she kissed Luke as the crowd 'oohed'

"This next song is well, to be honest my lead guitarist Dylan wrote it for me" Flora smiles pointing at Dylan who started playing somewhat a country rhythm

_Good Girl by Carrie Underwood_

_Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about  
You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt_

His lips are dropping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your loving  
Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man

[Hook]  
Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying girl  
Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been

[Hook]  
Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah

[Bridge]  
He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah

[Hook/Outro]  
Whyyyy, why you gotta be so bliiiind?  
Won't you open your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eeeeyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'till you find  
He's no good, girl  
He's no good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

The crowd screamed and Flora laughed

"Our next song is Impossible!Known as our number one HIT" Flora smiles

_Impossible by Shontelle_

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did_

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did... 

Flora smiles

"When we get back, it'll be the last song!" Flora grins as she runs towards us and hugs Luke

"That was fantastic Flora" Luke smiles hugging her

I watch as they move a stool on stage

"Flora it's time for your solo" Nikolai smiles as Flora hugs Luke one last time and runs back onstage

_I Love You by Charice_

_I opened my mouth  
It all rushed out spoken  
Though I never meant you to know it_

I lost all of my self and got held in the moment  
without even knowing

I stopped and got lost in my mind  
I never felt so unraveled in my whole life

[Chorus]  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But now I'll regret it  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But I'm sorry I said it

But what's done is done  
I can't undo what's done  
Don't wanna hurt this thing we've just begun  
I know I've said it  
But can we forget this?

I caught my self that I'm scared that we're broken  
Though you never do see it coming

And I don't know what, why or how our hearts are hoping  
My feelings are showing

I stopped and got lost in your eyes  
I never thought you could make me so alive

[Chorus]  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But now I'll regret it  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But I'm sorry I said it

But what's done is done  
I can't undo what's done  
Don't wanna hurt this thing we've just begun  
I know I've said it  
But can we forget this?

Now I'm hoping your heart's open  
Words unfolded  
Now you know and

I couldn't hold it all inside  
Push it back in to rewind  
Now my secret is spoken...

[Chorus 2x]

I love you and now I regret it  
I love you I'm sorry I said it  
[2x]

Flora smiles as the crowd dies her out

"Sorry But that's it!" Flora smiles

"Awww" The crowd sighs

"Don't Be Sad!" Flora smiles

"As you remember you got tickets to hang out with us, The Flowers and Thorns" Flora laughs

"So pull out your tickets!" The lead guitarist smiles

**Ok I've decided, for the ticket drawing**

**I need 1 character, made by you**

**A huge fan of them**

**Becoming a new friend of the band so PM them and the character I choose will be in the next chapter**

**Fill This Out vvv**

**Name -**

**Age - **

**Appearance - **

**Personality -**

**Outfit - **


	4. The Winner & The Crush

Flora smiles as Nikolai hands her a ticket

"603918" Flora says

"603918" She repeats as a girl starts walking forward

She had knee length violet hair with emerald eyes and pale skin,obviously scared to go up

Flora looks at her and smiles kindly walking down to get her

"What's your name sweetheart?" Flora smiles placing the microphone in front of her face

"Aurora Heart" She says

"Aurora, looks like you get to hang out with us tomorrow" Flora smiles

"Alright that's it for us! See you soon Gardenia!" Flora smiles walking back to the band with Aurora

*Flora's P.o.v.*

"Ok Aurora, this is Dylan my lead guitarist, Jake my bass guitar player,D'Angelo the drummer,Krystal my violinist and our agent Nikolai"

"Nice to meet you love" Jake smiles

Aurora smiles

"Don't talk much do ya?" D'Angelo laughs

"Reminds me of Flora" Dylan grins

"Hey!" I yell hitting Dylan

"Ouch! Ok sorry" Dylan says rubbing his head

I laugh as we start walking off the stage to the girls

*Bloom's P.o.v.*

Flora walks towards us with the girl who won the drawing

"So how did you like it?" Flora smiles

"I loved it!" Musa smiles hugging Flora

Her band was standing behind her

"Oh let me introduce you guys" Flora smiles "Or just let them introduce themselves..." Flora smiles at Luke walking towards him

"Ok then?" I smirk as I watch her and Luke talk

"Well then, I'm Dylan the lead guitarist" A guy with black hair styled with the front upwards with tinted blue eyes and slightly tan skin

"Jake, the bass guitar player" A guy with chocolate brown hair that falls into his ruby eyes and pale skin smiles

"I'm D'Angelo, the drummer" A man with midnight blue long hair up to his shoulders with silver eyes and pale skin smiles

"Krystal, the Violinist" A girl with auburn hair up to her shoulder blades and hazel eyes with pale skin grins

"And I'm Aurora" The girls smiles she had violet hair and emerald eyes

"Guys, we have to get going" A woman says "Oh by the way I'm Nikolai there agent" She smiles as they nod

"Alright" D'Angelo nods and calls Flora over

Flora smiles at Aurora

"Aurora meet us here tomorrow then we can do whatever you want alright, because you better be getting home" Flora smiles

"Ok" Aurora nods

"Here let us walk you out" Jake smiles

"Girls, looks like I have to go" Flora sighs "Roxy I'll be at your house to get the dress fitted" Flora smiles walking to Luke who was waiting for her

Flora turns to us "Aren't you coming, you have VIP passes anyway, a limo is out there waiting for you guys, Bye" She smiles waving

"A LIMO!" Stella screams

"What about the car?" Sky says

"We'll take it" Andy smiles "Me and Roxy have to get ready for the wedding anyway"

"Roxy you take the mercedes, I'll get my truck" Andy smiles kissing Roxy and grabbing his keys from Sky

Roxy grins "Bye girls" She laughs trying to catch up with Andy

*Aurora's P.o.v*

As we walked outside it was like a barrage of cameras and flashes and screaming

I hid my face in Jake's chest as I feel his arm wrap around me

When he stops I look up, we stopped in front of my friends

"Alright Aurora,see you tomorrow alright?" Jake smiles hugging me and smiles at my friends, walking off with the rest of the band

"Lucky..." My friend Ashlee frowns as I laugh

"Someone might have a celebrity crush" Lavanya smirks at me

"No!" I yell blushing madly

"Your kidding you like him too!" Lavanya grins

"Hey Hey Hey I thought we agreed that Jake is MINE!" Ashlee frowns

"Well looks like he likes Aurora" Lavanya laughs

"Let's just go already" Ashlee groans as we start walking towards her car

I just think it can't be true...

"Jake of Flowers & Thorns likes me..." I think as we walk past the bus

I see staring out the window bored, when he sees me he smiles and waves

I smile shyly and wave back

**Congrats to **

**Ashley-Nicole & Pudsey, I liked them so I placed them in as Aurora's friends**

**~ TheMatchmakingSnowman, I'll be using Fay soon**

**KazarinaIceAngel12, I hope you like :D **

**Espeacially Jake ;D**


	5. The Beach

*Jake's P.o.v.*

I smiled as I saw Aurora, she's beautiful...

"Dude? Were you just?" D'Angelo smirks about to laugh

"What?" I say looking around

"So how do you guys like Aurora, she's a sweetheart isn't she?" Krystal giggles

"Yea, she's sweet,beautiful,adoreable,loveable..." I sigh smiling as the guys look at me

"No Way! YOU LIKE AURORA!" Krystal squeaks

"I don't!" I yell, turning red

"Dude you do, your all red!" D'Angelo laughs

"So Dylan what do you think of Aurora?" Krystal says turning to the guitarist who was to busy drawing to hear

"Whatcha drawing?" Krystal sings her eyes opening wide and stealing the paper from Dylan

"Looks like you have competition Jake" Krystal giggles showing me the picture, written on it

_Dylan + Aurora_

"You like Aurora!" I yell

"Why shouldn't I, she's sweet,shy,loving,beautiful,kind she's amazing" Dylan glares takling the paper back

"Cause I like her too!" I yell

"Guys Guys, just let her choose herself,I mean it's pretty obvious she barely knows you two!" Krystal says standing in the middle of her arguing bandmates

*Krystal's P.o.v.*

I laughed as we drove to the hotel, Jake and Dylan were shooting glares at each other

"Love Triangle" I whisper to D'Angelo who smirks

We stop at the hotel the guys still not speaking to each other to find Flora and Luke waiting there

Flora walks up to me "What's up with those two?" Flora says looking at the bass guuitarist and the guitarist

"They both like Aurora" I smirk as I grab my suitcase

"Oh" Flora laughs amused at the two

"Alright guys, our bedrooms are on the top floors, each of us, one bedroom each well except for me and Luke we'll share" Flora smiles

"Get some rest, were going to hang out with Aurora tomorrow" Flora grins walking off with Luke into the hotel

I roll my eyes at the lovebirds and pick up my bags walking inside

It's a awkward ride to the rooms, the guitarists shooting glares at each other and all the screaming of the fans who were downstairs or outside

"Night guys" I smirk unlocking my hotel room door and walking inside

I don't even bother to change, I walk towards the queen sized bed, jump onto it and fall asleep, smiling as I hear Jake and Dylan arguing

**The Next Morning**

*Krystal's P.o.v.*

I groan sitting up from my bed, grabbing my suitcase and pulling out one of my light pink blouse and my dark blue skinny jeans, pulling on my uggs I walk outside, coming face to face with D'Angelo.

"D'Angelo?" I say as he looks at me, I laugh seeing a slight blush

"Flora said we'll need 3 pairs of clothes and a swimsuit" D'Angelo smirks

"Alright..." I sigh, walking back into my room grabbing everything, placing it in a backpack and walking out

"Ready to go?" Flora smiles

"Yea..." I groan grabbing a pancake and my backpack, we walk outside and just hearing them screaming again, just made me grumpier as we made it to the bus I pulled on my headphones and fell asleep

"Krystal! Wake Up!" I woke up as I saw D'Angelo

"Ass!" I scream but can't help but laugh

"C'mon Krystal's here" D'Angelo smiles as he takes my hand and we walk off the bus

"Aurora nice to see you again" I smile hugging her

"You too Krystal" She smiles hugging me

"So where do you want to go?" Flora smiles

"How about the beach?" Aurora smiles

"TO THE BEACH!" Jake jokes grabbing Aurora's hand and running onto the bus as Dylan glares

I just smile and groan

"This is going to be a looong day" I laugh getting back onto the bus

**At The Beach**

*D'Angelo's P.o.v.*

I ran out to the beach and smiled at the ocean air

"Damn I love the beach" I grin removing my shirt and kicking off my sneakers

"D'Angelo wait for me!" I hear Krystal scream

I turn around and see her with surfboards

"Where did you get those" I ask

"Uhm Flora's friend lent them to me" She smiles

"Alright" I smile as she hands me the dark blue surfboard

"Wait here, I need to change, Please D'Angelo?" She says giving me puppy dog eyes

"Fine" I smirk as she runs off

I turn to Dylan and Jake who were sitting with Aurora

I roll my eyes and look back to where Krystal went

My eyes open wide as I see Krystal, she was wearing a black bikini top and white short swim shorts with white flip-flops, her hair tied in a ponytail

"Ready?" She smiles grabbing the white and pink surf board

"Yea" I nod grabbing the surfboard and running out

"Krystal! D'Angelo!" I hear Flora yell as I turn around frustrated

"What now..." I groan

"I need you guys to make Aurora feel like company, I need to get fitted for my friends bridesmaid dress" Flora sighs

"Oh alright" Krystal smiles "I'll make her feel like family"

"Alright, Thanks Krystal" Flora smiles walking off with Luke

"Can we go now" I laugh at Krystal

"Yea, beat you there!" She laughs running into the water as I smile

"She's such, so beautiful" I say smiling and running to the ocean

**With Flora & Luke**

*Flora's P.o.v.*

Me and Luke walk towards the car as I give him directions to Roxy's house

I smile as I see Roxy at the front and that smile fades seeing The Winx including Helia there


	6. Luke the Designer

**~January 13th, 2 Days til the wedding~**

*Helia's P.o.v.*

I see that same car pull up in the front of Roxy's driveway and sigh sadly

The door opens and out walks Flora, beautiful as ever

"Flora!" Roxy smiles running to her

"Hey Roxy" She smiles kindly

"Well then let's get started" Roxy smiles

"Girls you come with me, Guys you go with Andy" Roxy grins pulling Flora's hand as she runs towards the door

"Luke that means you too!" Flora yells laughing as she gets pulled inside by Roxy

"The girls are going first to get fitted for there dresses, then were next" Andy sighs falling back onto the couch

I decided it was my chance to actually talk to Luke

"And I told you I want a flight BACK to Miami on the 16th! Ok? Great, Bye" Luke sighs hanging up his phone

"Hey Luke" I smile as he looks over to me

"Hey Helia right?" He says

"Yea" I sigh

"So I saw you were going out with my...uhm" I say scratching my head

"Your ex-girlfriend? I know, I know Helia she told me all about it" He says

"S-She did?" I say surprised

"Yea she did, she was sad about it when she saw you the night she first came back to Gardenia" Luke says

"Uhm Luke?" I hear someone say as we both turn our heads to see Flora standing there

"Do I look weird?" She says tilting her head to the side

She was wearing a one strapped knee high dress with a light green belt on the breast line

"Sorta babe...you should just get rid of the one strap it doesnt compliment you at all"

"Really!" Roxy says her head sticking out of the door

"Yea..." Luke sighs

"Oh yeah what makes you so smart!" Stella growls obviously she was the one who designed them

"Well for one I'm a major fashion designer in Miami...I know it may not sound like a good job for a guy but I like it" Luke smiles

"Wait your that Luke Vascilino everyone is talking about?" Stella says

"Yea I am..." He smiles

Stella squeeled as loud as she could

"Flora you are the luckiest girl in the world! I mean he's rich,kind and espeacially cu-te!" Stella screams again

Brandon glances at Stella

"But I love you either way snukooms" Stella grins as Brandon smirks

Flora smiles "Tell me about it..."

"Ok girls off with the one straps were going strapless!" Stella laughs pulling Flora back in the door

You could hear the groans of the girls coming from inside

"So your a fashion designer?" I ask

"Pretty much" He sighs

"So how did you meet Flora?" I ask curiously

"Oh... she was crying in a park in Miami and I was there too with my girlfriend Karen, I always looked back at Flora wanting to see what was wrong what was she crying about, I eventually walked up to her when Karen left to go with her friends, she was crying hard I mean her cheeks were dripping with tears...how could I forget that day"

_~Flashback~_

_*Luke's P.o.v.*_

_Karen walked away with her friends towards the mall, I told her I wanted to stay and started walking back to the crying girl_

_"Hey...What's the matter?" I asked_

_Sad emerald eyes glanced up at me and stared back at the ground_

_"Hey Hey Hey don't ignore me cause I know you saw me..." I smile as I saw her smile too_

_"Your such a idiot..." She manages to speak_

_"Hey at least I got you to smile" I smirk_

_"Now what's wrong?" I asked again_

_"Harsh Break up" She said_

_"Damn that sucks..." I sighed_

_"Uhm I'm Luke" I smile_

_"Flora" She smiled too looking up at me_

_~End of Flashback~_

"After that we started hanging out more and more she saw me as a big brother and I saw her as a little sister, I remember the day Karen broke up with me...I threw her out and called Flora, she came over in a flash and well I kissed her" He smiles

"I fell in love with a girl who was like a sister" Luke smiled

"I honestly feel bad for the guy that just broke her heart and drove her into my life" He laughs

"Sucks for them..." I sigh

"Luke!" Stella yells

"What?" He says

"Can you do the guys suits, so we can get done already" Stella says with puppy dog eyes

"Uhm sure Stella" Luke says

"Thanks, the theme is green so yea" She smiles closing the door

"STAND STILL!" I heard from inside the room

"Might as well get to work" Luke says and turns to Andy

"Where's the nearest room?" Luke says

"Down the hall" Andy points

"Brandon get some black fabric from Stella" Luke says pointing to the door

"Alright" Brandon nods running towards the door and knocking to find a angry Stella opening it

"NOW WHAT!" Stella screams

"Stella? We need some black, green and white fabric for the suits" Brandon says

"Oh...Sorry for yelling snukooms, here" Stella says piling 3 rolls of fabric into Brandon's arms as he runs and gives them to Luke

"Alright one at a time because just no I'm claustrophobic so yea..." Luke sighs walking towards the room

"Sky your first" Luke says walking inside the room as Sky walks in after

**3 Hours Later and 10 rolls of Fabric in the trash**

"You guys look great!" Stella squeels as she hugs Brandon

I looked down at the suit and I must admit I looked good

It was a white button up shirt with green tie's and a white tuxedo jacket with black dress pants and each of us wearing white suede shoes

"Helia?" Krystal smiles as I look up

"Yes Krystal?" I ask

"Do you want my wedding dress and the bridemaid dresses and your tux to be like this? I mean really it's beautiful" Krystal smiles spinning around

I looked at Krystal, she had a white strapless knee high dress on with a light green belt on the breast line and a bow on the back

"Beautiful Krystal" I smile hugging her as I look over to Flora

She looked at me sadly as she walked to Roxy

"We better be going Roxy...cause you know our concert winner, we have to spend a day with her" Flora says

"Oh Alright" Roxy sighs hugging her

"Let us just change alright?" Flora smiles walking back into the room as Luke walks in after her

The door opens again and Flora and Luke walk out and Luke holding his suit and Flora's dress in his hands

"Bye Roxy,Andy" Flora smiles as she walks out the door

I glanced at the window as they drove away

"Why was I the stupid guy to let her go..."


	7. Now Where?

*Flora's P.o.v*

We drove away from Roxy's house and I saw Helia looking out the window, I wiped my eyes and stared off into space without a word

*Luke's P.o.v.*

I stared at Flora and sighed as we arrived at the beach

"About time you guys got here" Krystal smiles

Flora smiles as she walks out and grabs her bag

"C'mon babe get dressed! I'll beat you out there" Flora laughs as she runs towards a dressing room as I laugh

I grab my bag and chase after her

There's nothing to worry about...

*Jake's P.o.v.*

I walk over to Aurora with a fruit smoothie

"Hey Rora" I grin as I sit next to her handing her the smoothie

"Hey Jake" She smiles

She is so beautiful...I thought, she had a white bikini on somewhat like a halter top with a light pink floral design along the bottom and up one side with a light pink transparent sarong skirt her hair in a ponytail and a hanging braid with a water lily

Just to amazing...

"Is that for me?" She asks

"Oh yea it is..." I smile handing her one

"Thanks" She smiles starting to drink it

"So...Aurora" I say

"AURORA IS THAT YOU!" I hear someone scream

I turn around and see three girls one with dark brown straight hair and matching eyes with tan skin in a red tube top and navy blue skinny jeans with white and yellow sneakers and another with long black wavy hair with icey sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin with a white blouse,yellow skinny jeans and white shoes and another girl with icy blonde hair up to her shoulders with a side fringe and hot pink highlights with hazel eyes and very pale wearing a hot pink and black plaid skirt with a hot pink sun top covered in black lace with fish nets and knee high hot pink black striped socks over them and black high tops with way to many black and pink bracelets and a few piercings going up her ear and one nose ring, she was just to noticeable to not notice...

"Ashlee! Lavanya!" Krystal smiles "And who are you?" She says staring at the blonde

"I'm Fay" She smiles

"Oh nice to meet you" Krystal smiles

Dylan runs onto the beach all soaking wet

"NOT FUNNY!" Dylan yells at Flora and Luke laughing from there speed boat with now empty ski's on the back

"YES FUNNY!" Luke screams back as Flora pulls in the ski's

"D-Dylan Lillia..." The black haired girl smiles blushing madly

"Ooh someone likes you" I whisper to Dylan

"Oh...let me introduce you" Aurora smiles

"Jake, this is Ashlee and that is Lavanya and over there is Fay" Aurora smiles

"Hey" I smile as I see a blush on there faces

"Dylan, this is Ashlee,Lavanya and Fay" She says again to Dylan

"Hi" Dylan says waving

D'Angelo and Krystal walk up to us

"Who are they?" Krystal asks

"Oh uhm..." Aurora says

"That's Ashlee,Lavanya and Fay, Aurora's friends" I say

"Oh hi then, I'm Krystal and that's my grumpy friend D'Angelo" She laughs

"Hey..." D'Angelo says

"Your just mad you wiped out and I won!" Krystal smirks sticking her tounge out at D'Angelo

"Nope I'm not mad" D'Angelo smirks

"Are too" Krystal grins

"Are not" D'Angelo says

"Too" Krystal laughs

"Not" D'Angelo groans

Those two storm off back into the water to go surfing again

"Well nice seeing you Aurora" Ashlee smiled as they walked off

"Bye Girls" Aurora smiles waving as Flora and Luke walk up to us

"Uhm who were they?" Luke says looking to the girls who were still staring at us

"Aurora's friends" I say

"Oh alright...so where to next?" Flora smiles

"Uhm how about this one lake in Gardenia Forest, it's very peaceful..." Aurora smiles

"Hey maybe we can go hiking" Luke smiles

"Alright then" I nod as I call Dylan,Krystal and D'Angelo

"To Gardenia Forest" I smile as I help Aurora grab her stuff and put it in the bus

Flora and Luke went in Luke's Car and said they would meet us there

I started getting car sick and opened a window as we passed by a sign that said

**2,000 elevations up**

**Gardenia National Forest - 50 (As in miles)**

I groaned as I turned to Aurora who was asleep lying her head on her hand

I smirked as I moved her hand and let her lie down on my shoulder

This trip just became more bearable


	8. A Good Day

**Hey Peeps I am back sorry I've had a MAJOR writer's block these past few months but I'M BAACCKK! xD**

Dylan sighs knowing he had no chance with Aurora, she made it obvious she liked Jake but a familiar black haired girl was in his memory

*Jake's P.o.v.*

It took about 2 hours to get here but it was worth it I thought as I stared wide-eyed as we got to Gardenia National Forest, it was huge

I shook Aurora gently "Rora we're here..." I whisper

"Mhm..." She groans sitting up looking around a smile on her face, I looked out the window to see Flora and Luke waiting outside barely getting out of there car

I see Aurora jump up and run to the bathroom, I smirk and walk towards where she ran

"Aurora what are you doing in there...?" I say knocking on the door to get no response "Aurora...?" I say knocking again, as I leant in to knock again the door swung open

Aurora was standing there in a simple, white flowing summer dress that lands halfway down to her knees with white flats. Her violet hair tied with multiple ribbons that floated in the breeze coming from the window

"Well what are you waiting for come on!" She giggled grabbing my hand and literally dragging me off the bus to find everyone there

"Bout time you lovebirds" D'Angelo smirks as my face flushed red as Flora giggled

"So why are we here again...?" Dylan asked slightly annoyed

"There's a pretty lake here and it's like a hiking trip!" Aurora smiles

The band groans, so does Luke

"Oh come on guys it'll be fun!" Flora smiles grabbing Luke's hand

"I guess a hike couldn't hurt anyone..." Luke smiles intertwining there hands

"Well let's get going then" Krystal smiles "Race you D" She smiles

"Alright let's go Krystal" D'Angelo smirks as he darts off

"YOU CHEATER!" Krystal screeched as she ran after him

I chuckled to myself

"I'll watch them..." Dylan grumbles walking after the two

Flora and Luke walked off somewhere else probably kissing again, they said they'll meet us there and left leaving me and Aurora alone

"We uhm better get going..." Aurora sighs

"Yeah..." I nod as I start to walk

"Uhm Jake...?" Aurora says

"Hmm?" I say turning to face her "Didn't you want to get going Aurora..?" I say walking to her

"Uhm yeah let's go I'll tell you later" Aurora sighs walking past me

I'm curious what she wanted to say but I didn't question it, It was a awkward walk up

By the time we got up there everyone was already there and it was dark but the moon lit up the lake perfectly, it looked so peaceful...

"This place is so beautiful..." Flora says in awe

"Not as beautiful as you" Luke smiles holding her close

"I think I just barfed a little" D'Angelo smirks whispering to Krystal who apparently got offended and stormed off

Everyone knew Krystal liked D'Angelo well besides D'Angelo, he chased after her and Dylan was sitting on a rock sketching the lake and the moon

I saw Aurora walk over to the lake and kick off her flats putting her feet in the water as I walked over to her sitting next to her

"Hey Rora..." I smile as she jumped a little

"Oh it's you, Hello Jake" She smiles

"Sorry if I frightened you..." I chuckle  
"It's fine..." She sighs

"What did you want to tell me when we were near the bus?" I ask not able to stop my curiousity

"I wanted to tell you that uhm..." She sighed but got cut off by Flora

"Guys let's go its a long walk down and it's night already" She smiled holding hands with Luke again as they walked off

"Dylan go find D'Angelo and Krystal" I yell as he nods walking off into the forest

"Let's get going" Aurora sighs standing up putting on her flats

"But you didn't get to tell me..." I sighed

"Never mind it's late let's go my parents are probably worried..." She sighed walking off alone as I chased after her having another silent and awkward walk down

Dylan,Krystal and D'Angelo came down a few minutes later, D'Angelo and Krystal holding hands

"Looks like D'Angelo finally figured it out" I chuckle as I walk back to the bus

It was a long 3 hour drive back down to Gardenia but we finally got there as we dropped Aurora off at her house

"See you tomorrow Rora...!" I yelled from the window and waved as I could see her smile and wave

It was midnight by the time we got back to our hotel, Flora and Luke had beat us there but by the sound coming from there bedroom they were knocked out

I chuckled as we all went our seperate ways as I walked to my bedroom and shut the door

Today was a good day... Was all that was in my head as I fell asleep


End file.
